


What's Good for me

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a Malfoy is hard when you're a Weasley</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Good for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leigh_adams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/gifts).



**Title:** What's Good for Me  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
**Author:** luvscharlie  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 494  
**Summary:** Dating a Malfoy isn't easy when you're a Weasley  
**Warnings:** outdoor sex, exhibitionism, sort of  
**Notes:** Written for leigh_adams's prompt of "She isn't looking to strap him to a white picket fence. But a little wedding reception fun sounds like a way to liven up her brother's wedding" for Humpathon 2015 on hp_humpdrabbles on Livejournal

"Might we go yet?" Draco rolled his eyes, his hand clasped tightly in Ginny's. If you had asked him two years ago if he would ever go to Ron Weasley's wedding, he would have told you an emphatic no, and probably lobbed something at your head. But then Ginny had come along...

"You know, it's not as if my family is very pleased that we're together. You could at least make an effort to be civil."

"I am being civil. I haven't decked anyone." 

Ginny gave his ribs a sharp elbow, and caught her father's disapproving stare. A Malfoy. She had brought a Malfoy. No one was happy with her choice in dates. In boyfriends. Because they had moved far beyond casual dating. 

Draco grabbed another flute of champagne as a waiter passed and downed it in one gulp. "If I have to be here, I might as well be pissed." 

Ginny grabbed one too. She couldn't stand the disapproval much longer. She wanted not to care, but truth was, she did. A lot. "Dad was right. Dating a Malfoy will drive you to drink." 

"You dating a Malfoy will definitely drive your father to drink." He gave her hand a tug pulling her away from the lights of the dance floor and into the dark shadows surrounding the outdoor pavilion. 

"What are you doing?" she asked as his hands began to wander.

"Just what everyone expects of me anyway." He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him for a rough kiss. 

"Someone will see us," Ginny protested, but her hand was tugging at his tie and her chest was heaving.

"So find somewhere they won't." 

Ginny led him toward the shed that had once held their broomsticks when they were young. Draco pressed her flat against the building, her cheek brushing the hard wood. She might have given protest at being treated so roughly, but the sound of people so nearby, the thrill of the possibility of being caught, was too titillating. 

"You like this?" he whispered. 

If she told him, he would stop. "Too much," she whispered back. 

Her skirt was pushed up over her back and her knickers tugged down to her thighs. She heard Draco's zip come down and felt him enter her, pressing her body more firmly against the shed. His hands over hers, fingers intertwined, driving splinters into her palms as he thrust into her. 

The sheer wrongness of hearing her brothers laughing so nearby, the party in full swing, made her reach orgasm more quickly than she ever had. Perhaps it was the fear of being caught by said brothers that had Draco wasting no time in joining her. 

His lips were at her ear. "Good then?" he asked as she tried to straighten her clothes.

"My mother's right. You're bad for me." 

Draco smirked as they rejoined the party.

"But then, I never was one for doing what was good for me."


End file.
